robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat J
Heat J of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was the tenth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode featuring Heat J was originally broadcast in early 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on September 13, 2002 on BBC Two. *It is interesting to note that every battle in this heat ended with the loser being pitted. Therefore there were no judges' decisions, like in Heat D. *Kat 3, Barber-Ous and Team Monad were all drawn in Heat K of the Sixth Wars, as well. *All eight teams competed in Series 7, with all of them failing to get past the heats. *Jonathon Pierce claims at the start of the heat that Panic Attack won Series 3, where it actually won the series before, Series 2. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Mini Morg (19) vs Kat 3 Both robots started the fight tentatively with them both dodging each other's attacks. Kat 3 missed with its axe as Mini Morg rammed it. Mini Morg then used its small rear axe, but it didn't cause much damage. Mini Morg began to look sluggish and Kat 3 pulled it around the arena with its axe. Mini Morg was then pushed towards Sir Killalot and almost flipped over. Mini Morg escaped, but Kat 3 pursued and rammed Mini Morg. Kat 3 then activated the pit and quickly pushed Mini Morg down it. Winner: Kat 3 Monad vs Tiberius 2 Monad was the much faster robot from the start, driving onto the side of Tiberius 2, but Monad's lack of weaponry proved to be a telling factor in the outcome of the match. Monad attacked again, shoving Tiberius into a corner patrol zone. They both escaped Sgt. Bash and Tiberius was albe to use its weapon effectively, crushing through the weak armour of Monad and leaving a big crevice in the Irish robot's shell. Monad's front pincers were also bent in the attack. Monad hit the pit release button, but broke down soon after. Tiberius 2 rammed Monad down. Winner: Tiberius 2 Kliptonite vs Major Tom After a few inaccurate axe blows from Kilptonite and some attacks from Major Tom's flywheel, Kliptonite broke down. Refbot counted it out before Matilda caused severe damage to Kliptonite's stainless steel armour with repeated attacks with her own flywheel. Sir Killalot picked it up, threw it across the arena and hoisted it over the flame pit. Matilda continued attacking until Sir Killalot dumped the wrecked robot in the pit, with Major Tom still standing. Winner: Major Tom Panic Attack (6) vs Barber-Ous Panic Attack got underneath Barber-Ous and lifted it up, but the shape of Barber-Ous made it hard to get a grip with the lifting forks. Barber-Ous came onthe attack, causing damage to the top armour of the Welsh robot and rendering the forks useless. Panic Attack pushed Barber-Ous into Sgt. Bash which caused Barber-Ous to lose drive on one side. It was powerless to prevent Panic Attack from pitting it. Winner: Panic Attack Semi-Finals Kat 3 vs Major Tom Major Tom started aggressively, ramming Kat 3 around the arena, while Kat 3's axe either missed or failed to cause any real damage. Major Tom pushed Kat 3 into the pit release button and reversed in as it was descending, handing Team KaterKiller their first heat final appearance. Winner: Kat 3 Panic Attack (6) vs Tiberius 2 Panic Attack was on the early attack on Tiberius 2, however the Loughborough University robot almost got its claw to crush the weapon operating system of Panic Attack. Panic Attack worked free and the pushing match continued. The front end of Tiberius up again by Panic Attack and the sixth seed pinned it to the wall. The House Robots came in, and Panic Attack tried to flip Shunt over. Panic Attack then did its normal trick of activating the pit, and dropped Tiberius down the pit of oblivion. Winner: Panic Attack Final Panic Attack (6) vs Kat 3 Very early on, Panic Attack got its lifting forks underneath Kat 3. Kat 3's lack of a base panel made it even more difficult for it to get off Panic Attack's prongs. Kat 3's axe couldn't cause any real damage to Panic Attack. The front armour of Kat 3 began to buckle, as Panic Attack slammed Kat 3 into an arena sidewall. Kat 3 repeatedly tried using its axe to rock itself free, but this failed. Once again, Panic Attack reversed into the pit release tyre, and after holding on at the edge, Kat 3 eventually fell down. Panic Attack booked its fourth semi-finals place in four attempts. Heat Winner: Panic Attack Category:The Fifth Wars